Teacher Temptation
by Charlotte Kitty 934
Summary: What is worse falling in love with your student or falling in love with another guy. Well Jun did both. How exactly will this affect Jun and his teaching job at a high school. He thinks it is a simple love affair, but it turns out to be a family affair as well. THIS IS YAOI!


Heyyy Charlotte here :)

I was bored in class one day trying to get over my writers block and came up with this.

This is my first story that is going public,

so please don't get mad at me if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I do own this story, and the whole idea.

If you want to use any part of it please talk to me first.

That would make me really happy if you talked to me and didn't just take it.

 _ **WARNING**_ : It is rated ' _ **M**_ ' for explicit content. Yes in the beginning there isn't much,

but it gets worse later on so I warned you. There is yaoi (boyxboy) and it's not edited.

 **ALSO** if you aren't a _**YAOI**_ fan don't read, because I will be sad when I read comments

saying that I should have warned you and I just did. :[ And if you don't know what yaoi is don't read.

So enjoy the story

 **TEACHER TEMPTATION**

My name is Suzuki Jun. I am 20 years old. I skipped a year of high school and two years of college. I live in Osaka Japan. My family consist of my, my mother, and my sister. My father died of cancer two years back. I have light brown hair like my mother, but turquoise eyes like my father. Finishing high school and college early I thought I would help other kids. I chose to become a teacher. I wanted to help kids in the subject I feel was my hardest, chemistry. So that is what I did. I became a 12th grade chemistry teach at age 20. So that really sums up my past really. Now in the present.

I was handing out test papers back to everyone in class. 'Everyone did a good job on the test.' I thought to myself. I was to the last desk. The desk of Hattori-San. As I placed the paper on his desk he grabbed my hand and licked it. 'What the hell' I yelled in my head. That is gross. Why would he lick my hand? Then the bell rang. "Everyone for homework read over the next section and take notes." The kids started to leave. All except for Hattori-San. He was sitting in his seat just looking at me. I started to feel a little weirded out, so I called out to him, "Hattori-San was there something you needed from me?" When I called out to him he just blinked and said, "No, it's nothing, Jun."

Jun. I know we are almost the same age but, "Hattori-San, I would like to bring to you attention that I am your teacher. My correct title for you in Suzuki-Sensei not Jun!" I have never been so disrespected before. Yes some kids do treat me as if we could be peers, but they still call me Suzuki-Sensei.

As I was lost in thought, Hattori-San had walked up to my desk. He had a devilish smirk on his face and he began to lean over my desk. Then he whispered into my ear, "If you want to be the Seme I wouldn't mind being the Uke. I really like you Jun, and I would do anything for you." Was that a confession? Why would he confess, he knows I'm a guy right? I was shocked into silence. Then I felt a shiver go down my back. Hattori-San had licked my ear and started to nibble on it. "Shall I take you silence as a yes, Jun?" I jumped up and answered him, "N-no, you're just confused. At this age you're going through things. I'm not only a guy, but I am also you're teacher so that could never happen.

I always knew that the students saw me as one of them, but they need to accept that I am not one of their little buddies that they can toy with. "Jun… I love you. I'm not confused. I know that I love you, and I know you are a man, but wither you are man or woman I love you Suzuki Jun! Please accept my feelings. I know you are my teacher, but what if after I graduate?" Hattori-San said with confidence. There is no way I could accept his feelings. He is a student of mine.

"Like I said earlier, you are just confused with admiration or something, so stop saying strange things, Hattori-San." I looked up at him when I said this. His face looked as if someone just killed him mother. Then he looked into my eyes, and kissed me. "Mmph…mmm-hmmm…maa!" I moaned out. His lips were pressed hard against my own. It was like he was angry and needy at the same time. I can't do this with him, so I pulled my lips back with extreme force.

"What the hell, Hattori-San. Like I said for the third time, I am your teacher not your school buddie. I could get in major trouble for just this." I yelled.

*Riiiiiiing*

The bell already. Well I just hope this day doesn't have any more big surprises. "Suzuki-Sensei I will be back as soon as school ends, so wait up for me ok? Also I know you liked that kiss, so stop trying to hide your feelings." He said waving as he walked out of the room. I wouldn't say I liked it. I would say though that it wasn't that bad. Oh what am I thinking? Teacher, I am his teacher. Teacher first and teacher last nothing more.

Kids started coming into the classroom. I'm glad none of them had heard that conversation I just had with Hattori-San. What would it be like if we were together? My mind drifted off to my own fantasy

*Fantasy*

"I love you, you know that right?" Hattori-San said. I nodded as he laid his head on my lap. "Did you want to take a nap? Hattori-San?" He opened his eyes and glared at me with his sharp eyes. "Why do you still call me that? You are my boyfriend call me Yogi-Chan." Yogi-Chan, is that what he wants. "Why –chan, Hattori-San?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and said, "Because, I'm cute. That's why. Now I want to have some fun." He got off my lap and got on his knees.

"What are you doing Yogi-Chan?" I asked with caution. He never answered my question. He took off my belt and slid down my pants, and boxers. "Time to have fun, Jun-Chan." He said. Then I felt a rush of pleasure coming from down there. He had put all of my inside of his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down while swirling his tongue around the tip. One of his hands began to play with my balls. How did he know I liked it there? It felt so good that I soon came. "Ahhh, Yogi!"

*Reality*

Oh, I see. Now I have a good idea of what it would be like. I could feel my face start to heat up. "Ooooo, looks like someone is getting it on in his head." A kid said in the back of the class. "Does that mean you have a girlfriend, Suzuki-Sensei?" Another kid asked. I feel like if I say anything unnecessary a rumor could spread. I'll keep it simple, "That isn't something you should be worrying about. More so you should worry about passing your classes." Now back to class finally. "Now everyone open your books to page 248. You will have the rest of the class period to finish this writing assignment so finish it, because it's homework for tomorrow."

This class period went by fast. Next thing I know it was lunch time. As I passed through the hallways going back to my classroom the kid were staring at me. I wonder if I did something wrong. Then a kid ran up and asked me a question, "Is it true that you're dating Yoko-Chan?" What, Yoko-Chan. Where did they hear this? "Ummm, if I may ask where did you hear that?" I asked. "So you are dating her then. You know you're a teacher right?" The boy said. I need to clear this up before it gets worse.

"Everyone, you may have heard the rumor that Yoko-Chan is my girlfriend, but those rumors are false. Yoko-Chan is my Imouto, she is my little sister. Now I think we would both like it if you didn't tell anymore rumors about us." I left the hallway, and went into my classroom. I had a couple more classes to teach, but I wasn't completely focused, so it seemed as if time flew. It was now the end of the day. I wonder Hattori-San is coming. He seemed really determined earlier. I waited in my classroom for thirty minutes, but he never came. I guess I'll get going now. Maybe he was just goofing. Some of the staff here said that a lot of the kids are extremely good at acting. Maybe he is one of those kids. I decided to leave. If he was really going to show up he would have shown up by now, right?

To get to my car I needed to go own the back hallways. This is what happens when you get to school late. You get the bad parking spots. As I was turning the last corner I heard a boy yell something. "Get down on you knees!"

Thanks for reading for those of you who stayed. ^-^

I hope you liked the story.

I'm going to write more chapters for sure so if you want to read more come back anytime.

I have exams this week, but after that I should be able to write about everyday over the summer.

It would be really nice if you liked it to show your support by liking my story.

Thank you ^-^


End file.
